Fight for what's yours
by bucktooth22
Summary: Nabari no Ou Black Butler crossover. Slash. Lizzy dies so Ciel and Sebastian go off to get revenge. They run into Miharu and Yoite who seem to know more about the murder. Oneshot.


Name: Fight for what's yours

Summary: Nabari no Ou Black Butler crossover. Slash. Lizzy dies so Ciel and Sebastian go off to get revenge. They run into Miharu and Yoite who seem to know more about the murder.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari OR Black Butler. If you like what you read here and you want to read mo go check out my page. If you like this story be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like this then you should go get some pity ice cream and binge. No one is making you read it.

Finnian watched his master leave. Ciel and Sebastian were off on the grim quest of revenge for his fiancée. Lizzy had been murdered by a mysterious man with pink hair. He had been running with a sword in his hands with a boy with curly black hair next to him. They were being chased by a girl with blond hair who was also carrying a sword. With one final sorrowful glance to the distraught Finnian Ciel and his butler departed. Finny turned around and tried to hide the tears on his face as Bardroy, Mey-Rin and Tanaka watched him, each with their own worried expression on their face. Everyone who lived in the Phantomhive Manor knew the relationship statuses of the master and his fiancée. Ciel and Lizzy had decided to keep up the guise of their engagement so the public didn't ask questions but the servants knew the real story. Finny and Lizzy were unabashedly dedicated to each other. Ciel was upset because his cousin had been murdered; Finny was upset because his true love had been ripped from him. Finny and Lizzy had begun secretly courting and fell in love quickly and easily. Then when Ciel had told Lizzy he only loved her as a cousin she had been overjoyed. She had told him about Finny and that they were in love and Ciel had supported them happily. Ciel had then told Lizzy he was in love with Sebastian and she had supported them with just as much love and joy.

Ciel watched his butler silently. Sebastian was looking out the window of their carriage stoically. Instinctively Ciel's hand moved slowly up to his own neck and rubbed absentmindedly. Sebastian's attention snapped to the young master with a worried expression.

"Are you alright young master?" Sebastian asked hurriedly.

"Yes fine." Ciel said quickly dropping his hand. Sebastian didn't back off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bitten you." Sebastian said for the seventeenth time.

"It was heat of the moment." Ciel said as the memory turned his cheeks a rosy color.

_Sebastian was hovering over him with that devilish grin on his face. Ciel's legs were over the butler's shoulders and he was moaning. Ciel's eyes were shut tightly and his lips were swollen and bruised from kissing. Sebastian suddenly felt the need to mark his little boccan before they left with Lizzy to show off. Sebastian growled, he wished he could have Ciel all to himself, not pretending to be with Lizzy. Sebastian needed to leave a mark so everyone knew he was claimed. Everyone would know that little Ciel Phantomhive belonged to__him__. Sebastian had kept thrusting into his little boccan as he leaned in. Ciel had thought his butler was going for another kiss and let out a moan when tongue contacted with the sensitive flesh where neck meets shoulder. Sebastian sucked and licked until there was a prominent hickey marring the milky flesh of his boccan. That would have been enough except people would think that Lizzy had done it. He needed to make it personal so that it would be there forever. Sebastian began slowly, gently, before his incisors punctured flesh and he tasted blood. Ciel growled in pain but put up no fight. Sebastian licked the injury very much like a cat would until it stopped bleeding all while thrusting into Ciel roughly._

"Are you feeling alright? You are blushing." Sebastian said worry prominent in his voice.

"Just remembering." Ciel said sobering instantly. "Sebastian, could you sit next to me? I'm a bit cold." Ciel lied. He wanted Sebastian to move to his side of the carriage so that he could hold onto the only living thing left that he loved. He missed his cousin and he was sad but he would never admit it. Sebastian nodded and moved over to sit next to his boccan with a knowing look on his face.

By the time night fall came they were just passing through a small farming village. Ciel and Sebastian got out and booked a room. After dinner they went to bed and sleep overtook them easily. The next morning they went down to breakfast to find only two other people in the room. The boys looked up at them as they entered the dining area but went back to talking amongst themselves.

"Raimei said her brother-" Miharu said.

"Raiko." Yoite said.

"Still has his sword but she's catching up to him and his boyfriend-"

"Gau."

"And she said he killed some girl on the way."

"Elizabeth Midford." Yoite said causing Ciel and Sebastian's eavesdropping to pay off. They became instantly alert and tuned into the conversation of the two boys.

"And she lost Kouichi so we have to pick him up on the way."

"And Tobari." Yoite said as a devilish grin made its way across Miharu's face.  
"And Tobari."

As Yoite and Miharu got up to leave they found their progress blocked by two people. There was a tall man with red eyes and black hair who was wearing a butler uniform and a boy who looked the same age as Miharu and was wearing a blue suit with a black patch over his eye and the other eye was big and blue.

"Pardon me for the intrusion but I think we should talk." Sebastian said pleasantly.

"I don't know either of you do you Yoite?" Miharu asked turning to the taller boy, his piercing green eyes watching his taller counterpart lovingly. Yoite shook his head no. "Well we don't know you so I can't see what we could have to talk about." Miharu said calmly.

"You were talking about my fiancée." Ciel said stiffly. Sebastian stiffened slightly as he always did when Ciel referred to Lizzy as his fiancée.

"You're _fiancée_?" Miharu asked incredulously.

"Yes. Elizabeth Midford." Ciel shot back. Miharu turned to Yoite with a confused look on his face.

"The girl Raiko killed." Yoite said.

"So you know who killed her?" Ciel interjected.

"Yes. We're working on bringing him to justice." Miharu said seriously.

"We would be happy to help." Sebastian said.

"We don't need help." Yoite shot back. The butler's red eyes locked onto the ninja's blue ones. Tension began to build rapidly.

"We have worked for the queen's guard and we could offer valuable assistance." Ciel said to Miharu.

"We need all the help we can get right about now." Miharu said smiling to the grey haired boy. Sebastian and Yoite's glances shot to the smaller two who we chattering away. The butler let out a nearly imperceptible growl but still smiled when Ciel looked his way.

"Miharu!" Tobari yelled running up to the little group. Kouichi was running with him. Tobari began waving energetically as the two got closer.

"Tobari." Miharu and Yoite said in greeting. Tobari looked around and finally noticed Sebastian and Ciel.

"Hello." He said warily.

"Hello. My name is Ciel and this is my butler Sebastian." Ciel said with his ever-present air of authority.

"I'm Tobari."

"I'm Kouichi."

"I'm Miharu."

"Yoite."

"Oh Kouichi, I never got a chance to ask. How's Shijima?" Miharu asked.

"She's good. We just found out that it's boy." Kouichi said happily. Miharu grinned.

"And Kotarou?" Miharu asked turning to Tobari who blushed and grinned.  
"He's doing fine."

"We should go." Yoite said and the ninjas all nodded.

"Try to keep up!" Miharu called happily before they all took off running leaving Ciel and Sebastian looking after their retreating forms with stunned expressions. Sebastian scooped Ciel up into his arms and took off after the others without a single protest from the young master. They ran until they met up with the girl from the night Lizzy was killed. She looked haggard and banged up.

"Raimei!" Miharu said anxiously. She gave him a small smile.

"Where is Kurogamon?" Tobari asked.

"He took my sword!" She retorted furiously.

"Why would he need two swords?" Kouichi asked thoughtfully.

"No. Shirogamon broke." Raimei said frustrated.

"Broke?" Tobari repeated. It was impossible to break Shimizu steel.

"Snapped in two." Raimei said.

"That's impossible." Tobari said.

"I thought so too but I saw it happen with my own eyes." Raimei said.

"Are you sure it was Shirogamon?" Yoite asked with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I couldn't tell. I was busy trying not to die." Raimei retorted. "But he wouldn't use any other sword."

"Unless he needed Kurogamon to get Shirogamon back." Yoite said.

"Do you know something Yoite?" Miharu asked eyeing his lover carefully.

"Perhaps." Yoite responded mysteriously. Ciel and Sebastian stood there confused.

"Who are you two?" Raimei asked eyeing the boy and his butler carefully.

"I am Ciel, earl of Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian." Ciel said.

"So you make toys." Raimei said amused.

"I own a company that makes toys." Ciel corrected.

"My bad." Raimei responded sarcastically.

After a few days Tobari and Kouichi went home. Raimei had run on ahead leaving the four of them together. Miharu and Ciel became friends leaving Yoite and Sebastian increasingly jealous.

"Young Master, it is time for bed." Sebastian said. Ciel sighed but consented and moved over to lay with Sebastian. The first two nights Ciel had slept while Sebastian stayed up to stand watch. It had been getting gradually colder so Ciel requested that Sebastian spend the night with him. Sebastian smiled, pleased with his lover's want to be closer. They lay together; Ciel curled up in Sebastian's arms and slept.

"Miharu." Yoite said in a small voice. Miharu turned to him. "Don't leave me." Yoite said sounding scared. Miharu remembered the night he had asked Yoite the same thing.

_"Yoite!" Miharu called again. It was raining and the water mingled with the tears on his face. Miharu had been chasing after Yoite and they both knew where it would end. Yoite kept running; what was he running from? They got to the trailer and went inside. It was dank but it sheltered them from the rain. "Yoite!" Miharu said again. Yoite sat down and put his hands to his face to hide his crying. "Why are you running from me?" Miharu asked._

_"I want it all to stop! I want to disappear." Yoite cried._

_"I promised you I would grant your wish." Miharu said. The fairy became angry in his head but Miharu ignored it._

_"No!" Yoite screamed._

_"What?"_

_"Yae Oda told me you would never grant my wish." Yoite yelled._

_"Miss Fairy says she'll grant my wish and my wish is for you to be happy. If that means making you disappear then that's my wish." Miharu said._

_"Liar!" Yoite screamed._

_"No Yoite. I love you. I want you to be happy." Miharu said grabbing Yoite and pulling him into a hug._

_"Liar!" Yoite screamed again before pushing Miharu away._

_"I'm sorry Yoite but it's true. If you don't want me around anymore I'll leave you alone but I will do everything in my power to grant your wish because I do love you and I want you to be happy." Miharu said sadly._

_"I want the pain to stop." Yoite cried._

_"I'm so sorry Yoite."_

_"I love you too Miharu. I love you so much it hurts. I was running because I don't want to be around you, it hurts too much. I know you don't love me; no one loves me. I'm unlovable. I'm a monster." Yoite whispered the last word._

_"You are not a monster! I do love you. Yae Oda is right. I can't grant your wish. I want you to stay here. I want you to stay with me. Don't leave me. Please Yoite." Miharu begged._

That night Miss fairy had granted Miharu his only wish. Yoite would be with him for the rest of their time, their souls were connected. They were bonded for the rest of their lives. She had been a happier person since then and had remained docile inside of Miharu's head.

"I won't ever leave you Yoite. What made you think that I would?" Miharu asked.

"You and Ciel spend so much time together. I thought you liked him. He is closer to you in age." Yoite said shyly.

"My wish was to never leave your side. You are the only one for me. I love you Yoite and no one else. Ciel is a friend not an interest." Miharu said. Sebastian smiled.

'Good. No one is coming after my boccan.' Sebastian thought to himself.

The next morning the four were woken to Raimei's excited screaming.

"Wake up!" She yelled at them. They sat up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes tiredly.

"What Raimei?" Miharu asked yawning.

"That sword was cursed. It killed the innocent but with Shirogamon and Kurogamon united it was able to defeat the cursed sword. We brought back all the people it unjustly killed!" She said gleefully.

"All of them?" Miharu asked.

"All of the ones that would still be alive today." Raimei corrected herself.  
"So Lizzy is alive?" Ciel asked.

"Yah, she should be home waiting for you when you get back." Raimei said pleased with herself. Sebastian was disappointed, that meant that everything would go back to normal and he would have to share Ciel again. He hid his emotions easily and masked his face.

"Then we should go home immediately!" Ciel exclaimed. They all said their goodbyes and then departed.

Miharu and Yoite went back to their lives and soon were uncles to Kouichi and Shijima's baby boy. Tobari and Kotarou got engaged. And life carried on.

Ciel and Sebastian got home to find Finny and Lizzy running about the house excitedly. None of them knew how it happened but Lizzy was back and that was all that mattered. The betrothed couple came out to the public about breaking the engagement and both told about their real loves. Sebastian finally had Ciel all to himself and everyone knew about it. Finny and Lizzy got engaged shortly after going public.

Life was good.

_**The End**_


End file.
